Heretofore, radiating cables have primarily consisted of "leaky" coaxial cables having inner and outer conductors separated by a dielectric material, in which the outer conductor is provided with either a continuous slot or a row of apertures extending lengthwise along the cable. In cables including a row of apertures, many apertures are typically provided per wavelength in order to physically approximate a continuous slot. In either case, the slot or apertures serve to couple electromagnetic signals radiating within the cable to fields radiating outside of the cable, such that the cable may be used as a distributed antenna for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic energy. Such radiating coaxial cables have proven to be useful for a wide variety of communications applications. However, radiating coaxial cables are relatively expensive to manufacture and install, due to their mechanical complexity and round, stiff structure. Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative type of radiating cable that may be used as a distributed antenna for transmitting or receiving electromagnetic energy, but which may be more inexpensively manufactured and installed than radiating coaxial cables. The present invention is directed to addressing this need.